The Most Cruel Thing
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Lorsqu'un de ses cadets vient lui rendre visite en Enfer, Lucifer comprend toute l'étendue de son châtiment.


**The Most Cruel Thing**

Lucifer se recroquevilla sur lui-même et enroula ses ailes autour de son corps.

Elles se déplièrent en grinçant, quelques plumes d'un noir d'onyx en tombèrent sans bruit pour atterrir sur le sol de la Cage. En temps normal, une plume qui tombe provoquait toujours un vague tiraillement. Mais là, rien.

Le froid. L'Étoile du Matin était glacée jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Impossible pour lui de ressentir encore la moindre douleur. Il était trop engourdi. Il avait trop froid.

Dire qu'il adorait lézarder au soleil. Maintenant, il est en train de congeler et il n'y voit plus rien – dans la Cage, il fait encore plus noir qu'au fond d'un encrier pendant une panne d'électricité.

S'il récapitule, il ne ressent rien au niveau physique, il ne voit rien, il n'a plus aucun goût dans la bouche. Ça ressemble vraiment à de la privation sensorielle, tout cette histoire.

Enfin, pas complète. Au moins, il pouvait encore entendre – mais franchement, pour ce qu'il y avait à entendre… L'Enfer était une dimension toute fraîche, récemment instaurée, mais déjà en pleine activité. Ça gémissait, ça hurlait, ça pleurait, ça suppliait. En d'autres termes, ça faisait un boucan… infernal. Ha ha.

Les perceptions du prisonnier ne s'étendaient guère au-delà de la Cage. A peine pouvait-il sentir ce qui se passait autour.

C'est pourquoi il ne sentit la présence que lorsqu'elle fut tout près de sa geôle.

Il se tendit aussitôt. Qui donc venait lui rendre visite ? Certainement pas un démon, il n'avait pas perçu l'énergie tortillante et agitée qui constituait leur essence pervertie. Non, la signature de cette présence était plus… lumineuse. Plus contrôlée. Elle ressemblait aux vagues de la mer sous le soleil d'été. Un _ange_.

_Un de mes cadets qui pense à moi ?_

Il sentit les pulsations de sa propre grâce s'accélérer. Il n'arrivait pas à discerner duquel de ses jeunes frères et sœurs il s'agissait, mais un plaisir diffus remua dans sa poitrine. Recevoir une visite de la famille quand on croupissait dans une oubliette, c'était toujours réconfortant.

Lorsque l'autre effleura la Cage, Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de ciller. Une faible décharge venait de le parcourir, comme si quelqu'un venait d'appuyer sur un bouton. Néanmoins, il ne tiquait pas uniquement à cause de ça, mais parce qu'il savait que toucher la Cage était douloureux. Quel qu'il soit, l'autre avait dû prendre un joli coup de jus.

Il attendit que le nouveau venu se mette à parler, l'estomac tordu par un délicieux frisson.

« C'est moi. »

D'accord. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Franchement, _Raphaël _?! Son petit frère qui ne bougeait pratiquement jamais du Paradis, qui avait un balai dans le cul presque aussi grand que celui de Michel, s'offrant une petite virée en Enfer pour tailler une bavette avec son frère déchu et renié ? Maintenant, il attendait de voir le monde se faire envahir par les ornithorynques – tout pouvait arriver, semblait-il.

« Je… Je ne sais pas comment je dois t'annoncer ça… »

Hein ? Annoncer quoi ? Enfin, même s'il ne s'y attendait pas, la visite lui faisait quand même plaisir. Surtout de la part de Raphaël ! C'est que mine de rien, sous ses airs de casse-pieds, il était quand même rudement timide. Le plus accroché aux règles parce qu'il avait peur de s'assumer. Pour une fois qu'il prenait une initiative personnelle ! Il méritait bien qu'on ouvre une bouteille de champagne. Dommage que les pouvoirs angéliques de Lucifer soient neutralisés, il en aurait volontiers fait apparaître une.

« Gabriel a disparu. »

Lucifer avait cru que maintenant qu'il avait été viré à coup de pieds de chez lui et balancé tête la première dans le fin fond de la fosse, son univers ne pouvait pas voler davantage en éclats.

Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

_Non. Pas mon Gaby._

Purement et simplement. Non.

« C'était… juste après l'invasion. Il n'est pas mort, rassure-toi. Enfin, je pense. Mais on n'a pas retrouvé de corps, alors… »

Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça ! Lucifer se sentait déjà assez mal pour tous ces anges qui avaient succombé lors de son insurrection. Tous ces anges qui étaient morts à cause de lui. Toutes ces vies renvoyées au néant.

Si par sa faute, son bébé avait été tué… Lorsqu'il sortirait de la Cage, il laisserait Michel l'égorger, il n'essaierait même pas de se défendre. Une créature capable de causer la mort d'un être comme Gabriel n'avait même pas droit à un combat dans es règles. Juste à celui d'être abattue comme une bête nuisible.

« Je… C'est de ma faute. J'étais supposé garder un œil sur lui, mais… on s'est disputés… Je lui ai lancé toutes les méchancetés qui me passaient par la tête, il est parti furieux… Je n'ai pas voulu le rattraper, je me suis dit que ça serait mieux si on se calmait chacun de notre côté… »

Une seconde… Est-ce que Raphaël pleurait ?

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, Luce. J'ai arrêté de le surveiller, et maintenant on ne peut plus le trouver nulle part. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il pleurait. _Raphaël _pleurait.

Là où le guérisseur ressemblait furieusement à Michel, c'était à cause du fait qu'il ne versait jamais la moindre larme. Sur ce point-là, ils étaient différents des deux autres Archanges, Lucifer ayant le défaut honteux de pleurer quand il se mettait en colère, et Gabriel imitant les chutes du Niagara dès qu'on lui parlait sur un ton un peu sec.

Même lorsque ses patients lui en faisaient voir de l'insoutenable, Raphaël ne pleurait pas. Jamais. Sa voix tremblait bien légèrement, mais ses yeux restaient secs. Il se mettait en rogne, ça oui. Il souriait comme un sadique, ça oui. Il se laissait dominer par ses œstrogènes quand un nouveau-né ou Gabriel était dans le coin, ça oui. Mais jamais il ne laissait la détresse le submerger.

Mais il _pleurait_. Son petit frère, si caractériel, si prompt à se fâcher contre le monde entier, si déterminé à rester debout et à faire front quand c'était impossible, son petit frère _pleurait_.

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

Lucifer sentit ses propres yeux le picoter.

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

Le caractère de cochon du troisième Archange était quasiment légendaire. Du temps où Lucifer vivait encore au Paradis, il ne se passait pratiquement pas une seule journée sans que lui ou Michel ne s'engueulent avec leur cadet, en criant assez fort pour en faire profiter l'intégralité des Sept Cieux.

Avant que le Prince des Archanges et l'Étoile du Matin ne commencent à se disputer franchement, Gabriel avait plutôt été du genre à fuir les conflits que du genre à s'y mêler. Mais après une bonne décennie passée à supporter le conflit grandissant entre ses deux aînés, le bébé des Archanges s'était mis à changer. Il s'était durci. Il avait accumulé de la colère.

Honnêtement, Lucifer ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris par le fait que Gabriel ait commencé à avoir des prises de bec avec Raphaël. Sans compter le facteur de la crise d'adolescence à retardement. Gabriel avait toujours été bien trop gentil, bien trop docile, tout le monde savait que c'était les enfants de ce genre qui devenaient intenables à la puberté.

C'était normal de se disputer avec son frère aîné. C'était normal de partir en claquant la porte. C'était normal de vouloir rester seul, le temps de faire redescendre sa tension. Raphaël n'avait aucune raison de se reprocher la dispute.

Il en avait encore moins de se reprocher la disparition de Gabriel. Il croyait qu'il reverrait son frère le lendemain, que deux ou trois malheureuses heures où il le quitterait des yeux ne porteraient pas à conséquence, le Messager savait s'occuper de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le cauchemar ferait irruption ce jour-là.

Si quelqu'un ici devait s'excuser, c'était Lucifer. Après tout, sans lui, il n'y aurait pas eu de tentative d'invasion du Paradis. Personne ne serait mort. Personne n'aurait disparu. Ça aurait juste été une journée comme tant d'autres.

_C'est de ma faute à moi, Raph._

Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer les mots.

Ceux-ci ne sortirent pas.

Lucifer sentit la panique le transpercer.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Il essaya de nouveau. Rien. A croire qu'il avait avalé sa langue. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, incapables de sortir, et ça, ce n'était pas _normal_. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à parler ?

Il essaya de toucher l'esprit de son cadet. Et reçut l'équivalent mental d'une claque qui aurait jeté par terre un éléphant. Il tenta bien d'érafler la muraille, mais ne parvint qu'à se prendre une nouvelle cognée.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

L'horreur le foudroya quand la réponse lui apparut.

_C'est la Cage qui me garde isolé !_

Et Raphaël qui continuait à pleurer !

Il se jeta désespérément contre les murs de sa geôle, les frappant de toutes ses forces en dépit de la douleur que chaque coup lui infligeait, s'efforçant de hurler en poussant ses cordes vocales au maximum de leurs performances vocales.

Il n'arrivait à produire aucun bruit. Coupure totale du son.

_Père, par pitié ! Laisse-le m'entendre, il en a besoin ! Ce n'est pas à lui de se sentir coupable, ce n'est pas à lui de porter cette culpabilité ! Laisse-moi lui dire que ce n'est pas sa faute ! PÈRE, JE T'EN PRIE !_

Mais il restait muet, un poisson rejeté sur la plage, suffocant et incapable de hurler pour le signaler.

Après un quart d'heure d'acharnement, la voix de Raphaël, fêlée, cassée comme une porcelaine qui a éclaté en tombant au sol, se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Je vais le retrouver. Ensuite… tu pourras me pardonner si tu veux. »

_Non ! NON ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Père ! Pourquoi tu m'empêches de lui parler ? C'est moi qui mérite de souffrir ! Pas lui !_

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Luce. »

La présence de Raphaël vacilla comme une flammèche prise dans la bourrasque avant de disparaître.

Cette fois, le cri parvint à se dégager de la gorge de l'Etoile du Matin alors qu'il s'effondrait.

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi…_

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à se faire entendre ? Il parvenait à entrer en contact avec les démons – pendant un court instant, pour les contrôler comme les marionnettes qu'ils étaient, mais c'était tout de même un contact.

Alors pourquoi avait-il été incapable de toucher l'esprit de son cadet ?

_Parce que c'est ton châtiment_, chuchota une voix de bronze dans son esprit. _Parce que tu as été condamné à l'exil loin de tes proches._

« Non » gémit-il.

Père ne pouvait pas avoir été aussi cruel que ça…

Ou peut-être que si ?

L'Archange déchu se mit à sangloter.

Parce que peu importe à quel point il crierait, sa voix ne parviendrait plus jamais aux membres de sa famille.


End file.
